


The Perfect Storm

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel arrives at earth for the first time. He is overwhelmed and attempts to feel safe by squinting and looking to the side.</p><p>His eyes meet Dean's eyes and create the perfect storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to anything related to Supernatural.

Castiel’s eyes

Always shifting squinting

Look through a pinhole at this human world

 

In Heaven, conversation is always direct

Questions and answers are absolute

On earth questions are opaque

Answers are dangerous

Safest to keep your huge blue eyes hidden

From this human cornucopia overflowing with

Inscrutable emotions

It’s safest just to look away

 

How can a human possibly hurt you,

An angel created by God himself?

 

Dean’s green eyes are constantly changing

Anger to fear, hatred to love

They can melt you hurt you

Confuse you entice you

The waters are perilous

And it’s already started

The perfect storm


End file.
